Computing devices, whether mobile or not, are increasingly being used to interact with other computing devices to solve real world problems and distribute information. Information is valuable, particularly sensitive or confidential information such as trade secrets, usernames and passwords, banking information (e.g., credit card numbers), payment information, personal information (e.g., social security numbers), residential and commercial security codes, safety related information (e.g., information involved in the control of a self-driving car, information involved in the control of mass transit systems, etc.), and then some. For example, mobile banking provides certain conveniences such as allowing a user of such a service to handle certain banking needs without having to enter a physical branch location of the bank. As another example, mobile payment systems allow a user to pay for goods and services. As a result of these technologies and others, a computing device's storage, processing, and communication of information should be secure to maintain the confidentiality of certain information amongst the requisite parties, entities, devices, environments, and processes where appropriate.